Die For You
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Scerek, Season 1 Scott was a regular human until he gets bitten, and Derek never was going to stay in Beacon hills but his mate is in danger
1. Chapter 1

Title: Die For You

Summary: Scott was an ordinary boy until he gets bitten, Derek hasn't planned to stay in Beacon hills but when he finds out his mate is there, he will protect the pup, including from its pycotic alpha

🐺🐺🐺 Beacon Hills 🐺🐺🐺  
Gusts of cold wind blew through the town of Beacon Hills, it whispered of many untold secrets. For the male with green eyes he knew many of them. After all he was supernatural. Called a myth from humans, except for the Hunters. ( 🔫🔫)  
Everything was so familiar to the young man, the trails, the trees, scents, old but still the smell of family.  
He hadn't been here since he was 15 when the fire (🔥🔥🔥) happened...  
Derek Hale pulled his leather jacket on and shut the car door and strolled into the woods.  
The smell of the new alpha lingered heavely in the air. Which meant he had been here recently. The smell was musky, and the Hale couldn't figure out what direction it went. The smell was all over.  
Rolling his eyes he knew the alpha was marking "his" territory.  
Following the Alpha's scent he came across a dead body and stiffened.  
It was his sister, he could always smell her strawberry shampoo and body wash anywhere.  
Letting tears fall, he ran to his car.  
His whole family was dead... everyone had died in the fire, besides himself and Laura. Peter was too burnt to move, and stuck in a coma. One that he might never wake up from!

Scott McCall glanced at the red door in front of him and waited for his friend to come out.  
" Finally!" He scowls and procedes to tell Stiles how he got home, since the hyper active teen had been caught by his dad.  
" So lemme get this straight, you heard wolves howling?"  
" Yeah, and something bit me... Oooff "  
Scott bounced off a strong muscular body and blushes when he looks up.  
A man stands there, his black leather jacket is slightly crooked, and his pants fit snug on him...  
" I'm so sorry" Scott says.  
The man holds his hand out, shyly taking it Scott yelps as electricity shoots up his arm.  
" It's OK" a deep smooth voice answers.  
" Yo Scottie, I know you want a date, but we need to go to school and you need to tell me more about last night!"  
Derek Hale froze as the teen with brown eyes and hair looked him in his eyes.  
 _Mate. Hi_ s inner wolf snarls and Derek restrains himself from ripping off that other boys arm off his mates shoulder. All he can do is watch as his young mate leaves him, leaves him standing... alone.  
" _... The wolf I think it was, bit me. God look at it!"_ Scott exclaimed.  
Derek was in mid stride when he heard that, he stumbled and the person behind him cursed.  
He saw his mate stop and lift his shirt, revealing smooth abbs and a bandage over his bite.  
" Omigods, it's gone!" Stiles says and looks around, his eyes landing on his.  
" Dude! I just realised! That man you have a crush on-"  
" I don't!" Scott hotly protests, but the blush on his face defies Scott.  
" You do! I seen your eyes! You haven't had that look in them since Allison. But anyways... That was Derek Hale!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Die For You

The mess hall was crowded and quite hot with all the student bodies within, and Scott was gingling his pocket change while waiting in line. Stiles, the best friend ran a hand through his hair and sighed. They had been talking about Lacross when a thought had formed in Stiles' head.

"Hale!" He explained, and let out a chuckle.

"What?" Scott asked and frowned.

"I knew that the name seemed familiar! Derek Hale," Stiles said and shook his head lost in his own thoughts.

Scott just watched his friend with a small look that said he wanted to know what he was thinking, and to confirm it: "Derek Hale?" Scott asks and looks at Stiles in disbelief. They were sitting in the cafeteria now with almost the same food, both werent that interested in the food, but they did eat slowly.

"Yea, Derek Jameson Hale, his whole family died in that fire about ten years ago, the only ones to live were Laura, but no one has seen her in years and Peter, he is in a coma in Beacons General Hospitial."

"Man, that is awful!" Scott says and rubs his hand through his hair. A sad look in his very expressive brown eyes; he pulled his dark blue jacket over his shirt and rested his hands on the table. "I hope he is okay," Scott whispered. "I just have a feeling," the young werewolf confessed.

.

.

.

Derek had been following them all day to know what was going on and to learn about the bitten wolf, so far it was that he was a geek, hadnt watched Star Wars and was very compasionate. Naive most would say, but these two were Trouble, with a capital T.

They talked about Lydia: Stiles' crush, about how she would never notice htem, they were on the bottom of the Chrono meter of popularity. But lunch proved to be the most interesting, they were talking about him, and how and what had started the fire. Scott and Stiles had moved from inside to outside, writting on a peice of paper all the clues they had.

"Right, Derek, his past, arsinists within the area, and werewolves, that is the list," Stiles said and made dramtics on the paper with a frown.

"Derek doesnt seem like a bad man," Scott said and crossed of his name but circled it. "But we need to know what was the motive behind his family's killing," Scott agreed and folded the paper.

Derek new one thing he would kill anyone if someone hurt his mate. His soul the part that died when his whole family died was now reborn.

? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ? ﾟﾐﾺ


	3. Chapter 3

The dance was the worse thing for Derek to ever witness, sure he knew Scott was gay, but that girl (💃) had her hands on him, and if anyone knew... dominant mates were very very _possessive,_ especially for their submissive mates.  
So he decided to get Scott away from her.

 **The dog began to bark ,** Scott looks up from his dancing and winces as everything starts to become loud, pain begins to ripple all over his body, and he feels like running away from everyone and everything. So that is what he does.  
Ignoring as others ask if he is alright, out the front door and bouncing off a chest, and a deep familiar scent.  
The beast that had emerged stops, makes a whining sound and that is what makes Scott look up.  
 _Derek Hale._ The man with a slightly pale face, light stubble and a leather jacket  
 _oh gods, he smells good, i just want to fu... whoa SCOTT! You don't even know him!_  
Derek chuckeled, "your are practically an open book, mate." Derek purrs, and lifts the smaller wolf and takes him to his car.  
Scott gasps as electricity races up and down on his body, and the urge to have sex grows stronger,and the painful tugging is back as the moon (🌫🌚🌫) emerges from behind the clouds.  
"Fuck what the hell is happening to me?" Scott cries out as his fingernails fall off and new ones replace them. These ones were claws or really long creepy nails!  
"What the hell is happening to me?!" Scott cried out.

Derek ignored him and drove (🚘) as fast as he could to the secure location. (🗻)

"Focus Scott, this is the most important part, because if you don't control yourself you could kill and your already loose yourself. Don't let the Alpha get to you"

Roaring in pain, confusion and lust Scott rips the door open and runs out into the forest all human senses gone and out of mind...

 **Thanks for all those who have continued to read my stories and** **I** **apologize for the** **late** **updates!**

 **JO**  
💚🐍


End file.
